Revolution Tournaments
Revolution has a set of tournaments which take place each year at different periods. The prizes are given by Golden Stars, Silver Stars and Bronze Stars, with the winner of the Tournament being the duelist to achieve the Golden Star. TOURNAMENT RANKING: April Tournament (2017) The April Tournament was the first official tournament of Revolution to take place, during the month of April in 2017. The tournament was organized by {Revolution}stinki. The Gen used in this tournament was Gen 6. Results: 1st Place: GOLDEN STAR, 33 POINTS (Final Match: {Revolution}Greg vs {Revolution}Shiggy) {Revolution}Greg: WINNER Decks: Zoodiacs 2nd Place: SILVER STAR, 22 POINTS {Revolution}Shiggy: RUNNER UP Decks: Blue-Eyes, D/D/D, Raidraptors 3rd Place: BRONZE STAR, 20 POINTS (Match for 3rd Place: {Revolution}Shiggy vs {Revolution}ShyGuy) {Revolution}ShyGuy: THIRD PLACE Decks: Super Quantum 4th Place: 26 POINTS {Revolution}choco November Tournament (2017) The November Tournament of 2017 was the second tournament to take place in the clan. The tournament was organized by Vice Leader {Revolution}Fiend. The Tournament involved Gen 5 decks as chosen by vote. Results: 1st Place: GOLDEN STAR, 28 POINTS (Final Match: {Revolution}Shiggy vs {Revolution}ShyGuy) {Revolution}Shiggy: WINNER Decks: Pure Phantom Knights, D/D/D, Raidraptors 2nd Place: SILVER STAR, 28 POINTS {Revolution}ShyGuy: RUNNER UP Decks: Super Quantum 3rd Place: BRONZE STAR, 19 POINTS (Duel for 3rd Place: {Revolution}ShyGuy vs {Revolution}ODRGemini) {Revolution}ODRgemini: THIRD PLACE Decks: Gladiator Beasts, Lightsworn 4th Place: 18 POINTS {Revolution}Death: FOURTH PLACE Decks: Exodia 1st Round Playoff 1: 2nd Round Playoff 1: 2nd Round Playoff 2: Dark Saviors Tournament (June 2018) The Dark Saviors Tournament is the Third Tournament held by the Revolution clan. The tournament was organized by Leader {Revolution}Shiggy and Vice-Leader {Revolution}Fiend. The tournament involved decks of Gen 7 (Current Gen), along with a Custom Banlist. Results: 1st Place: GOLDEN STAR, 35 Points: Final Match: {Revolution}Sizzer vs {Revolution} Dratini {Revolution}Sizzer: WINNER Decks: Altergeist, Blue-Eyes Chaos Max, Kozmo PLAYOFF 1 MATCH 1: {Revolution}Sizzer vs {Revolution}ODRGemini = 2-1, {Revolution}Sizzer WIN Replay: https://www.duelingbook.com/replay?id=5171575 MATCH 2: {Revolution}ODRGemini vs {Revolution}maxy1503 = 0-2, {Revolution}ODRGemini WIN (due to {Revolution}maxy1503 being disqualified) MATCH 3: {Revolution}ODRGemini vs {Revolution}Kristiya = 2-0, {Revolution}ODRGemini WIN Replay: ☀https://www.duelingbook.com/replay?id=5175362 MATCH 4: {Revolution}Sizzer vs {Revolution}Kristiya = 1-2, {Revolution}Kristiya WIN Replay: ☀https://www.duelingbook.com/replay?id=5188714 MATCH 5: {Revolution} Dratini vs {Revolution}maxy1503 = 2-0, {Revolution} Dratini WIN Replay: ☀https://www.duelingbook.com/replay?id=258218-5198799 MATCH 6: {Revolution}J Fairfox vs {Revolution}Sizzer = 2-0, {Revolution}J Fairfox WIN Replay: ☀https://www.duelingbook.com/replay?id=5200618 MATCH 7: {Revolution}J Fairfox vs {Revolution}ODRGemini = 0-2, {Revolution}ODRGemini WIN Replay: ☀https://www.duelingbook.com/replay?id=5205078 MATCH 8: {Revolution}J Fairfox vs {Revolution}Kristiya = 2-0, {Revolution}J Fairfox WIN Replay: ☀https://www.duelingbook.com/replay?id=5213312 MATCH 9: {Revolution}J Fairfox vs {Revolution} Dratini = 2-0, {Revolution}J Fairfox WIN Replay: ☀https://www.duelingbook.com/replay?id=116492-5213574 MATCH 10: {Revolution}Kristiya vs {Revolution} Dratini = 2-1, {Revolution}Kristiya WIN Replay: ☀https://www.duelingbook.com/replay?id=5213859 MATCH 11: {Revolution}Kristiya vs {Revolution}Greg = 2-1, {Revolution}Kristiya WIN Replay: ☀https://www.duelingbook.com/replay?id=5214190 MATCH 12: {Revolution}ODRGemini vs {Revolution}Greg, = 2-1, (Round 1 win for Greg due to misplay of ODRGemini) Replay: ☀https://www.duelingbook.com/replay?id=5214355 MATCH 13: {Revolution}J Fairfox vs {Revolution}maxy1503 = 2-0, {Revolution}J Fairfox WIN Replay: ☀https://www.duelingbook.com/replay?id=116492-5225189 MATCH 14: {Revolution}Kristiya vs {Revolution}maxy1503 = 2-0, {Revolution}Kristiya WIN Replay: ☀https://www.duelingbook.com/replay?id=5227288 MATCH 15: {Revolution}Sizzer vs {Revolution}maxy1503 = 2-0, {Revolution}Sizzer WIN (round 2, 3 - Misplay wins for both Sizzer and maxy1503 respectively) - [{Revolution} Replay: ☀https://www.duelingbook.com/replay?id=7439-5227522 MATCH 17: {Revolution}Sizzer vs {Revolution} Dratini = 2-0, {Revolution}Sizzer WIN MATCH 18: {Revolution} Dratini vs {Revolution}ODRGemini = 2-0, {Revolution} Dratini WIN FINAL MATCH FOR TOP 4: {Revolution} Dratini vs {Revolution}Kristiya = 2-0, {Revolution} Dratini WIN, ({Revolution}Kristiya forfeit) ROUND 2 PLAYOFF 1: PLAYOFF 1 MATCH: {Revolution} Dratini vs {Revolution}ODRGemini = 1-2, {Revolution}ODRGemini WIN Replay: ☀https://www.duelingbook.com/replay?id=76852-5314771 PLAYOFF 1 MATCH: {Revolution}Sizzer vs {Revolution} Dratini = 2-0, {Revolution}Sizzer WIN Replay: ☀https://www.duelingbook.com/replay?id=7439-5309699 MATCH FOR 3RD PLACE: {Revolution} Dratini vs {Revolution}J Fairfox = 2-1, {Revolution} Dratini WIN Replay: ☀https://www.duelingbook.com/replay?id=5315325 FINAL MATCH: {Revolution}Sizzer vs {Revolution}ODRGemini = 2-1, {Revolution}Sizzer WIN Replay: https://www.duelingbook.com/replay?id=76852-5265383 PLAYOFF 2: